


Lamnent on the Color Green

by shoujokakumei



Category: Mad Max (Fury Road), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: All characters are only mentioned, Emetophobia, Gen, Headcanon that young girls raised in the citadel are called calves to mirror pups, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujokakumei/pseuds/shoujokakumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pup shares his thoughts on a color</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamnent on the Color Green

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled Green is Not a Creative Color, for DHMIS fans

All the adults are so fixated on Green. The Imperitaor's stolen green place, The Immortan's garden, even some of the older boys long for it. You don't see why. They all call green "the color of life." Its not life, not to you at least.

To you, its rot.

Death even.

To you, green is one of your brothers coughing so hard his insides empties itself onto the rocks, till it starts pulling out other parts of him with it. It's that calf's face in death. She was younger than you. It's the color of that cut on your leg that you've had for months now, that the boys eye warily. It's when the foods so bad none of you dare touch it, even though your stomachs are too empty to growl.

 

You don't see why they worship it


End file.
